


【绎夏】惊鸿照影

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 2





	【绎夏】惊鸿照影

前文提要：今夏假扮红豆姑娘于潇湘阁迷晕陆绎偷走其人皮面具画像 陆绎给了两个选择：死人/犯人 今夏私下找到陆绎认错。  
私设：无打扫马厩 陆绎以锦衣卫经历身份单独训诫袁今夏换不再追究 

岑福冷眼看着拒不招认还在扯皮的袁今夏，面无表情地走到她身旁用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说：“大人已经知道是你拿走了面具画像，识相的话就自己去找大人认错。”说罢便大步离开。

潺潺小溪旁立了一高一矮二人。

今夏恭敬地将面具画像双手奉上，“大人，您的东西。”

陆绎单手接过，拿在手中先展开看了看东西，随后瞥了一眼今夏，语气不善“怎么，现在肯招认了。”

不是问句，似是知道她早会如此。

“大人，”今夏斟酌了下措辞，努力摆出一副乖巧的样子“您叫岑福带话给小人，只是小人年纪尚小尚未婚嫁，您说的那两个选择，我一个都不想选。”她故意拖长了尾音，说话的同时还向陆绎使劲抛眼神，看上去甚是楚楚可怜。

奈何陆绎是什么人，她口中“凶狠暴力”的锦衣卫经历，还被她起了个绰号叫陆阎王，他自是不吃这一套的，所以陆绎只是双臂抱胸不为所动，冷冷地望着她。

今夏见撒娇无果，站好了老老实实低头认错，“只要大人愿意放小人一马，不牵连捕头和六扇门，小人愿意受大人任何惩罚。”

陆绎上下打量着她的小身板，转过身去面对着清澈的溪流，他的右手松松地放在腰间别着的绣春刀上，人不知在想些什么。半晌后他才悠悠开口“我这儿的规矩很简单，犯错就受罚，罚过就翻页。”顿了顿后又继续说，“你们六扇门内应当也设有刑堂吧，否则上面怎么管教训练你们。”

“回大人，确实有的。”

“今晚戍时我在那儿等你，你最好带个伴儿来，否则我怕你自己走回不去。我想你也不愿意进诏狱吧，我也省得再找人送你回去。”

“……是，大人。”

命令下达完后陆绎摆摆手拂袖离去，不再多看她一眼。

今夏站在远处苦着脸，她敲了敲自己的脑袋瓜子，“袁今夏啊袁今夏，你怎么就这么欠呢。”又庆幸还好只是皮肉之苦，陆绎这种人应当不会说话不算数，不然也没法在锦衣卫中立威。

她简单和大杨解释几句后便在戍时推开了刑堂大门。外面漆黑的夜幕上只有一轮明月静静地挂着，此起彼伏的虫声在夜里显得格外清楚。这个时候的六扇门除了巡逻的兄弟外已经没人，而负责值班的人又不会踏入刑堂附近，谁没事来这种倒霉地方。

除了她这个倒霉蛋。大杨负责在外面守着，她独自一人去面对陆阎王。

今夏进去的时候，陆绎已在里面等候多时了。

抬眼看到一身玄衣的小捕快，陆绎冷笑“袁捕快还真是守时啊。”语气里的嘲讽之意再明显不过。

“大人见谅，头儿他腿脚不好，小人和大杨服侍头儿睡下之后才来，让大人久等是小人的不是。”

瞧她这幅乖顺的模样，原来也是知道怕的啊。陆绎起身掸掸袖子上并不存在的灰，拎起手中褐色的藤条，说“不废话了，我还得早点回去办案。这二十藤条你若老实挨过去了，我们的账就一笔勾销。趴着还是撑着，自己选吧。”

袁今夏是什么人，一向标榜识时务者为俊杰，寻思着陆阎王估计也不会轻易放过自己，所以她极其痛快的舍弃了自己那点面子，选择趴下紧紧抱住长凳。

陆绎在空中挥了挥藤条，下一秒它就重重打在今夏身后。

“嘶——嗷。”今夏咬牙，腹诽这厮下手真黑。以前也不是没挨过打，可是这也太疼了点吧。

藤条又破风甩下“——咻啪！”

“你身为捕快，却先做起了偷鸡摸狗之事，怎么，这是拿自己以身作则吗？”陆绎训斥道。

“小人知错，原本只想与大人争一口气，却让大人看了笑话还丢了六扇门的脸面。”今夏趴在凳子上回话，天知道她用了多大的力气才忍住没叫出声来。

“——咻啪！”

“现在趴在这儿挨打，这口气争来了么？”他冷冷地问。

“嘶——，小人诚心悔过，还请大人不记小人过，不要告诉头儿，也别责怪他们。”

“——咻啪！”

藤条打在她身后疼的厉害，陆绎下手丝毫不见心软。

“念你是初犯饶你这一次，下次若在想从我这儿取东西，我可就在诏狱招待你了。”

陆绎懒得跟她多费口舌，剩下的藤条悉数打在她臀峰处。

“嗷——”

今夏趴在凳子上许久才缓过这口气，疼的她已经不知道该说什么了。过了好一会儿才反应过来自己还没谢罚，为了不功亏一篑，她艰难地爬起来用袖子胡乱抹了把疼出来的眼泪，向陆绎俯身作揖，“谢大人责罚，小人以后不会再犯了。”

“嗯。你记住最好。”陆绎扔下藤条，大步流星的离开，他知道有人在外面候着，剩下的事情他也不想管。

然而陆绎怎么也没有想到，袁今夏日后确实没再从他这儿不问自取过什么东西，只是不知道啥时候把他的心给掳走了罢了。

多年以后的某个下午，今夏回想起这一幕，气呼呼地去咬陆绎的肩膀，“你知不知道你当时打的很疼诶！我在床上趴了整整一天才能动弹，还是大杨费尽心思给我找的药。”

陆绎连忙哄她“我那会儿怎么知道…我打的是自己未来的夫人啊，不气了不气了乖。”

陆绎一边拍着她的背轻轻哄着，一边盯着仔细她万一再磕着牙。

“我不管我不管”

今夏还想趁机会耍赖讨点好处，却被俯下身的陆绎直接用吻堵了回去

“唔……”

———————————完—————————


End file.
